Trading
Got a rare loot from a boss of dungeon? Or is the item not what you want? Needed the Zed instead? Wonderking features two types of virtual trading in the world of Esiore: the Player to Player Trade and the Auction System. The Player to Player Trade For Player to Player Trade to begin, First right click on the player you want to trade with. He/she will immediately be prompted with the Trade request window. It is up to the player if he/she accepts the request of trading but for the sake of this tutorial we wil assume we accepted a trade request from the player Chixilog. This is the Player to Player Window. On the right your inventory is opened for you. While the left window is where you and the player you are trading with can chat to each other. The window on the center is where the trading takes place. Now we are doing formal business here. On the Trade Window, there are two trade space for each player. The above is for the player you are trading with (Chixilog) and the bottom is your side of the trade space. You could also see how much Zed and items the player is offering for you e.g. Chixilog offers 15 and 20 . Items in your inventory can be drag to your side of the trade space to offer the player you want to trade with. Let us now assume we click the Ok button in the bottom of the Trade window. After clicking the Ok button the trade space will be in a state of lock. This means that items and zed couldn't be changed. You can still review what items and zed are for trade. A Confirmation window appears asking you for the last time if you want to confirm or deny the items offered. Clicking the OK button on the Confirmation window accepts the trade offers and items offered by the player is immediately be in your inventory. The Auction System Instead of manually trading each and every player offering your wares why not put them on display for everyone to see? Players will find the Auction System a valuable tool for their virtual commerce. How to Auction 1. Go to the nearest Auction NPC. 2. In the Auction Window you could see other player's item for sale. 3. On the Top right of your screen you would see the Register Items Window. Drag your desired item you want to auction from your inventory to the item registration space. The Number on the window refers to how many of the item you want to auction and the Price Per Unit is how much is the item each. The Sales Tax is the difference of the price of the item sold. 4. Upon successfull item registration players would find your item in it's category. Items registered in the Auctions lasts 24 hours. For example a Red Potion is worth 1000 Zed. Someone buys your Red Potion . 1000 Zed - 7% Sales Tax is equal to 930 Zed. You will have a net profit of 930 per Red Potion Sold. Note Sales Tax goes directly to charitable instutions of Esiore. Category:How to